The Beginning Of A New Life
by Marc Byzant Vi Lamperouge
Summary: How does really a curious little Naruto spent his life; will he succumb to the Kyuubi's promise of power?  NaruHina later in the story, A little deranged Naruto.   Ongoing
1. Chapter 1

I'VE GOT NO IDEA HOW TO CONTINUE MY OTHER STORY, AND THE TIME HAS CAME FOR NOW. SO INSTEAD I MAKE A NEW STORY FOR YOU, THIS IDEA HAS BEEN BUGGING FOR A WHILE NOW.

THE STORY IS SITUATED ON SEASON I, CONTAINING NARUTO'S LIFE FROM HIS CHILDHOOD, AND AT THE END IT'LL BE AROUND HIS 30-S.

I AM SORRY FOR THERE WOULD BE SOME MIX BETWEEN THE JAPANESE WORD, I DON'T UNDERSTAND JAPANESE VERY WELL. AND THOSE MASSIVE NUMBER OF JUTSU'S NAME GAVE ME A HEADACHE TOO.

WELL, READ AND REVIEW.

DISCLAIMER: I ALREADY READ AND WRITE LOTS OF DISCLAIMER, YOU KNOW THE DEAL.

THE BEGINNING OF A NEW LIFE.

CHAPTER I: Life Of An Abused Child.

October the 10th, The day where the Konoha's citizen celebrating the day when The Yondaime Hokage saving the village from the attack of the Nine tailed Fox, The Kyuubi. But for one children, October the 10th is the worst day of the year. The abuse he received every day, became worse when the October came, and reaching the peak at the 10th. Said child, Naruto Uzumaki, being abused nonstop by the villager, called Demon when he doesn't even know what he does wrong. Despite all that, he never surrender, making prank every day to every villager who abuse him. Unfortunately, none of them know what person he would became at the future. But, at 10th of the October he doesn't make any prank, busy running away from the villager's mob want to crush him while the 3rd Hokage, The Sandaime's eyes is away treating Nobles and Elders of the Village.

Unluckily for little Naruto, today his luck seems don't want to be near him. While running from the angry mob can be called easy job, running from the Shinobi corps is other story. What does a boy can do against Chuunin, Jounin, and even some ANBU who is angry because in their mind the boy is the reincarnated Kyuubi who destroy their village and killing their family at the incident?. Little Naruto got caught in an alley, like a deer got flashed by the spotlight in the eye, throwed to the angry mob, ransacked and beaten until he passed out on the dirty road, and then throwed again to the dark alley. He didn't wake up until the cocky rain hit his malnutritioned body, his rib cage easily seen chilling through the rag- like clothes.

" What do I do wrong to them? Why do everybody hate me? " Naruto sobbing in the dark alley, though no one listening because of the massive rain. He struggle just to get up, soon his body gave up and he fall once again. Though the beating he got is severe, Naruto never understand why his wound closing and heal very fast. It's like he got some supernatural power inside his body. He just doesn't know how right he is. The supernatural power, none other than the Kyuubi, laughing maniacally, " **KHAHAHAHA, THIS VILLAGE ALWAYS DOES AMUSE ME. DESERVE YOU RIGHT, YONDAIME. HOW DARE YOU SEAL ME IN A FILTHY HUMAN, YOUR CHILD NONETHELESS? TALKING ABOUT CRUEL**" The Kyuubi roared and growled inside his cage, though his jailor doesn't seem to detect something inside his body. Being bored, he channeled some of his chakra just as Naruto fall asleep in the alley once again, pulling the poor boy inside his mind.

Naruto woke up and found himself not on the dark alley before, but instead an unknown terrain to him, Huge pipe and black water, but although his feet is in the water, there's no wet feeling. Just like the water is some imaginary thing. Knowing that sitting around would brought any understanding for the boy, he start walking through the tunnel- like architecture. Suddenly, his breath became heavier and more when he get deeper to the tunnel. He shrugged it, the villagers hit worse than this. At the end, he see a huge, massive cage- looking gate. Curious, he walk closer to the huge door, upon seeing a slip of paper high above, one type he sees on the other day, on a big house doors deep in the jungle. Just as he touch the cold gate, a pair of slitted red eyes come to life before the gate. Soon the eyes body emerge, and another massive thing aside the gate appeared.

" **FINALLY YOU FILTHY HUMAN, WE MET" **The Kyuubi roared, make Naruto fall to his butt seeing such enormous creature seeing at him with all the creature's hate making the look he got from the villager look like a puppy eyes. Tryng to shrug it off, Naruto calm his breath and try to talk to the humongous being. " Who are you? Am I dead? Where am i? " giving the Kyuubi headache by the young boy's barrage of question. " **ONE QUESTION AT A TIME, HUMAN. I AM THE MIGHTY KYUUBI, AND I AM THE SO-CALLED DEMON THE VILLAGER ALWAYS CALL YOU. IN OTHER WORD, THE BEATING YOU GOT ALMOST EVERYDAY IS BECAUSE OF ME, THE DEMON." **The Kyuubi taunted the boy, oh how he love to make fragile human soul shatter into pieces. To his surprise, Naruto talked back. " Really? Then I never do wrong to those villagers, do i? But how come something as big as you is inside my body? This isn't some strange Jutsu the Shinobi want me to see, right?" Once again the barraging of the question is getting to the Kyuubi's head. "** YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND, AREN'T YOU? I AM THE ONE MAKE YOUR LIFE SUFFER. TALKING OF WHICH, DO YOU WANT TO KNOW WHO SEAL ME INTO YOUR BODY?" **the Kyuubi start taunting again, this time taking Naruto's attention.

" Sealing you into my body? You mean there's a technique to fit a demon as big as you into my body? That man gonna be something great. But Isn't the Kyuubi is dead? The Yondaime kill you right? Then Why are you here? " The coming event make Naruto want to know everything about his life that is clouded until now. He swear to know everything. and maybe he can get some strength from this seemingly oversized fox. To his amusing, the Kyuubi answer him " **KILL ME? KHAHAHAHA, HOW COULD A MERE HUMAN KILL THE DEMON LORD? I AM JUST A MASS OF CHAKRA. THUS I CAN'T BE KILLED. SEEMS LIKE THE KONOHA PEOPLE DOESN'T ATTEND THEIR HISTORY CLASS" **Though he seems laughing, inside the Kyuubi is a bit ashamed by a mere boy, humiliating him by saying that the mere human he despised can seal him into a newborn baby.

" Is that so? Then if you want to tell me, I would like to know who is the man capable of sealing you into my body" Naruto strikes back, like hell he's going to be lose in a taunting fight. He doesn't called Konoha's Prankster for nothing. Unknown to Naruto, his comment dug a whole new hole in Kyuubi's pride, making him roar furiously at Naruto, said boy stumbled back but show no fear nonetheless. " Why are you angry at me? You started it first, as for you to know," naruto making a creepy smirk, the Kyuubi despite it's humongous evilness is easy to taunt. The Kyuubi understood what he meant, and calming himself don't want to rip his jailor apart, unless he want to die because killing his jailor.

" **WHATEVER. I'LL TELL YOU WHO MAKE YOU SUFFER. IT'S THE YOUR FATHER" **The Kyuubi gave Naruto a hint, before kicking Naruto away from his mind never knowing where the hell is he before. Naruto wake up in the same alley, thinking the recent things happening is just a dream, when suddenly a familiar voice rang in his voice, calling his name making him shudder. "The hell! What are you doing in there, get outta there. This is my body, so you know" naruto whispering quietly, doesn't want any people think he's crazier than before. "** KHAHAHA, I DO WHAT I WANT. THE SEAL IS WEAKING A BIT BECAUSE OF THE BEATING YOU GOT, SO I THINK I CAN USE SOME OF MY POWER TO FEEL THE OUTER WORLD AGAIN" **Kyuubi explain. Naruto feel like an idiot, but suddenly acknowledge something. He can hear the people inside the building next to him talking among themselves, about Naruto and Demon. ' Somehow my hearing is better than before. Is this what you mean, Kyuubi? " naruto asked the Demon Lord, who answer Naruto by growling on Naruto's insolence towards him.

" **DON'T MAKE IT LIKE YOU'RE ON MY LEVEL, HUMAN. CALL ME KYUUBI- SAMA, OR ELSE I'LL RIP YOU APART"** Kyuubi once again making empty threat, which make Naruto amused by the constant action of the Kyuubi to held his pride. Going along with the play, Naruto said " Hai, I understand Kyuubi- sama. Happy now?" Naruto said before suddenly a bulb pop out on top his head. " Hey, Kyuubi- sama, how about I make use of this new sense a bit? " Naruto's Prankster side come up. Then, without taking Kyuubi's answer, Naruto sped up to the Hokage's Tower. Seeing a lot on the front door, Naruto circled the building and found a little crack on the wooden wall, his bookmark to get into the building.

Seeing nobody there, Naruto start climbing the wall, using hidden rope he hid in the secluded place of the Tower. He peeked inside, to his surprise nobody is inside. " Maybe Jiji is somewhere with the noble, yeah whatever now let's get inside" naruto said and climb the window entering the Hokage's office. It's the same place as always, Wooden colour here and there, the creaked Hokage chair, the comfy sofa, and some table here and there, and the previous Hokage's picture with other things. However, Naruto's attention centered to the Yondaime Hokage, the man who sealed the Kyuubi inside him. He took a chair from the corner of the room, and reached out to take a better look at the Yondaime's picture. Of course there's nothing else would be better than to take it and look at it closely. Unluckily, a small wood splinter cut his finger and some blood tripped out, accidentally Naruto swipe it across the Yondaime's face, making Naruto panicked and hop down from the chair taking some fabric he brought with, planning to clean the picture. But suddenly, a puff came out and the shellcase below the Yondaime's picture open up and show Naruto a room filled with lot of scroll. He take a look inside, and upon seeing the case with Yondaime's name on it, which he just know as Minato Namikaze, open it up. Inside, a medium- sized scroll poke up like a sore thumb between the others, and of course Naruto's curiousness would take the big one. He unrolled it, and seeing what inside, his face making a grin, almost splitting his face in two with it.

" Well, what do we have here? Kinjutsu ( Forbidden Jutsu ) Scroll? This is one I can use for sure in the future" naruto said aloud, his happiness can't be hide. He thanks the old Hokage silently for teaching him how to read when the old man have some time. " But this thing is big. How can I brought it outside without no one noticing me? Well, no effort no outcome" naruto steeled himself and brought the scroll, and some other scroll in the room with one that surprised him to no end, The Yondaime's Biography. " This is getting better" naruto mumbling and took a rope and tie the scroll, taking it on his back but stopped freeze on his way out. " How do I close this hidden door? Surely Jiji would hunt whoever trashing his office" naruto became scared, his Jiji is one of the few that good to him, he don't want to lose anybody anymore.

Suddenly his ear twitched, he hear some step outside the room. Suddenly, his fear came true. The stepping stopped for a while, giving naruto time to get out of the hidden room and unconsciously releasing some chakra, sealing the door once again. The flabbergasted Naruto feel something leaking from his body. Took him a while to understand, but stopped and jumping toward the window once he hear the stopped step suddenly became faster, maybe sensing him in the room. He jump recklessly, grab the rope and slide down giving his hand burning sensation of the friction. He doesn't stop there, though, knowing his mission isn't over yet. Running through the alley, Naruto sped up toward the forest he goes at times, not even knowing the place he went called The Forest Of Death, Training Ground 44.

END CHAPTER

Well, that's one chapter done. I'll continue the story next week, tell me whatever in your mind.

Every comment is well received.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi, it's me again. I think my stories are bit short, so I'll try to make a longer story from now on. Well, without any more talking, here's the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Rebirth or any anime/ manhwa out there. So don't bother suing me.

THE BEGINNING OF A NEW LIFE.

CHAPTER II : The Difference Between A Perfectly and Half- Cutted Diamond.

Naruto ran. With all of his power he run into his favorite hiding place, Training Ground 44 or some called it " The Forest Of Death ". He has made a quick decision, not to step into Konoha again until he get strong enough. Armed with The Forbidden Jutsu Scroll, and some other scroll including one titled ' Ninja Art For Dummies ', " I wonder why Jiji keep such book. Well, whatever as long as useful, I can use it, right?" Naruto's memory flashed and show him the fun moments he have with the old man. Knowing there's no turning back now, Naruto sped up more and go deeper into his new home, The Forest Of Death. With that, Naruto start a new life, a new path awaited him.

Time Skip : 3 Years.

With Naruto gone, the village undergone a complete chaos everywhere, the civilians cheering for the " Unidentified Death of the Demon Brat", the shinobi corps fearing a Jinchuriiki fall onto other country, and especially one old man known as the Sandaime, losing a grandchildren he has swear to protect, and at the same time angry knowing as Naruto gone, someone have broken into the Hokage's Vault and steal the Shodaime's Forbidden Jutsu Scroll along with other scroll, including the prized Yondaime's biography written by the Yondaime himself. The chaos start to cease in the second year, and at the third year dissolve almost completely ( Of course the Sandaime would mourn the lost forever), mostly because the village has to prepare to host the next Chuunin Exam. Said hokage now busy with the never- ending paperwork, tripled because the Chuunin exam has lot of Document to sign. While doing so, the second test of the Exam has started, with 78 Genin ( 26 teams ) passed the First Exam led by Ibiki, the Head of Konoha's Interrogation Corps. The Second Test held in the Training Ground 44, said proctor named Mitarashi Anko, A Tokubetsu Jounin, ex- student of the traitorous Sannin, Orochimaru. Unknown to them, an event will be happening soon inside the forest, the main character being the one and only, Uzumaki Naruto.

The Exam has started, and all the team already signed their agreement, which contain that Konoha or the exam proctor doesn't held any responsibilities for the death of the Exam participant. As soon the exam started, raging cries can be heard along the Forest. Creepy smirk can be seen on the maniac proctor's face, Mitarashi Anko. Not want to be left alone at the 'massacre', she leapt out and enter the Forest. Meanwhile, one team from Konoha can be seen leaping on the tree inside the Forest. One of them is a girl with pupil-less white- lavender eye, black long hair, and oversized jacket that seem to hide the body inside. Another one is a boy with spiky hair, two red line can be seen grazing under his eye to his chin, and a white puppy inside his jacket. The last one is a boy with weird standing- hairstyle, a sunglasses, and jacket which collar hide half of his face up to his mouth. The team suddenly stopped for a while, hearing a horrible scream coming from their left, rapidly recognizing the voice as Sakura, the Rookie Nine's Banshee with super- loud voice. The girl with the lavender eye mumbled; " It's Sa- Sakura- chan. L- look like she's in trouble. Don't you t- think we should help her? " Hinata asked her teammates, and supported by the dog- boy; " Yeah! She's our friend! Of course we'll help her! Let's go Shino!" He pulled the weird boy, who reluctantly followed behind them and whispering; " We're so dead".

They arrived at the clearing, shocked to see Team 7 consist of Sakura, who screamed before, fall down her butt on the Forest floor, one emotionless boy named Sai, who never once seen before the Academy exam, standing a bit apart from the team, his arm bleeding heavily, and the last Uchiha loyal to the Village, Uchiha Sasuke, who lumped on the ground before a weird woman with long black hair, wearing Sound HeadBand. ' They're attacked. Seems like the opponent is just alone, yet all of them is beaten. I don't think we can defeat him. Let's go before we get pulled inside' Shino whispered to his teammate, who shocked at his cooment but understand his point. If even the Rookie Of The Year is lumped there badly, what could they do against this strong opponent?. When they're thinking, suddenly the boy with the dog jumped into the clearing and say, " Don't worry! I'll save them all. I'm the strongest after all, right? Let's go, Akamaru!" the cocky genin jumped up and called forth his Jutsu: " Human- Beast Combination! " and his fluffy puppy changed into the exact copy of him, and called another Jutsu " Fang over fang! " and make twin horizontal tornado, attacking the Sound Genin head-on. The sound genin smirked, which didn't go unnoticed by the pupil-less girl on the dog-boy team, screaming " Kiba! Watch out it's a. . " when suddenly an enormous gate appeared out of nowhere, and no need to say, said Kibas struck the gate's door with a loud bang. " Summoning Jutsu: Rashomon " The sound genin called her jutsu, and Kiba fall with a ' thud ' sound and passed out on the ground. Meanwhile, the other male at Kiba's team cursing his luck and sent barrage of swarming black thing, upon closer look seems to be bugs. The sound genin became interested, and say " Hyuuga, Aburame, and Inuzuka in one pack. This is something. Because the main goal is completed, I'll pay with you guys for a while" pointing her left hand to the unconscious Inuzuka at the ground, and called another Jutsu " Snake Hand ". Snake began to slither from her hand and choked the Inuzuka, his face starting to became blue.

"Kiba! " The girl on Kiba's team leap forward, a kunai in hand trying to stab the sound genin. Again only a smirk came, and the girl fly backward with a backhand from the sound genin, her strength seems impossible. Then, a laugh came out from the attacking genin, her voice like a mixture of man and woman's voice. " Ku ku ku ku, see how much Konoha has fall. I bet these kids does d-rank mission all the time" Ripping his mask, the sound genin shows himself, none other than S- Ranked Missing Nin of Konohagakure, Orochimaru the Snake Sannin. All the genin around gawked, cursing their bad luck in their heart. The malice of his killer intent wash over the area, making the genins chilled to the bone. He throw Kiba away effortlessly, and walk toward Sakura, who stunned there, can't move at all because of the intense Killer Intent that hit her hard. She stuttered " Please don't kill me, please don't kill me" while backing slowly, but to no avail because Orochimaru shunshined and grab her throat, throw her toward the genin's group. He start his hand sequence, to finish them all at once. " Ku ku ku ku, you all are too weak. Isn't it better if I stop you now before you kill yourself outside the Village next time, yes? At least you can be at ease, soon somebody will collect your body and gave you all a grand funeral. . . or your corpse would be eaten by the beast in this forest. . Ku ku ku ku ku. . . ".

Before he finish his Jutsu however, he jump out the way of kunai being throwed to him. That proves to be a wrong move, Orochimaru became upset because someone interrupting him doing his job. Looking to the group, he see it's the same Hyuuga that throw the kunai. " Don't you dare harm my friend! " she shouted hard, her earlier stutter gone. Then, her eye changed. Bit of light flashed from her eyes, activating her bloodline. " The Byakugan eh? What you can do with it, young girl? Ku ku ku ku…" Orochimaru taunted the girl. Unluckily, the girl took the bait and attack him again. She attacked with grace her fellow genin never saw before, making they think what else the Hyuuga girl have under her sleeve. Attack after attack she launched, no matter how fast it is is not even a threat to a Sannin- level shinobi like Orochimaru. He let the girl hit his tenketsu, a gein showed on the girl thinking she's got the hit. However, Orochimaru grinned back and gave another backhand to the young girl, who shocked because her attack didn't inflict any wounds to the Sannin. Orochimaru stopped for a moment, and then he does something that make everyone want to puke at the scene. He look up to the sky, and pulled a sword from his opened mouth covered in his sticky goo- like saliva. Sakura quickly stop her mouth,don't want to make things worse. Orochimaru saw the disgusted look in their eyes, and said " Isn't it useful, your body is? You can hide anything if you want it" while pointing the disgusting- covered sword to the genin team. Suddenly, the sword gave a bright flash that force anyone on the vicinity to close their eyes. When the light subsided, they can see the sword in it's most glorius state. The sword gave out a humming noise, and white light covering the blade's side. The hilt is luxurious, with some beautiful carving around it. The genin look at the sword with awe, making the Sannin chuckle darkly; " This is the Kusanagi ( Grass Cutter ). It is the sharpest sword, and it's indestructible. But now, it's going to be your executioner. So stand still, and I'll give you a fast death, yes? ". The genin group gulped, knowing there's nothing they can do now. Orochimaru see their despair, and make another crazed smile. He leaped and making his way toward the genin, when suddenly " Ninjutsu: Snake Hand! " a voice shouted and barrage of snake hit Orochimaru hard, before said target changed into mud, and rise up from other side of the clearing.

" Khu ku ku ku. .long time no see, Anko- chan" Orochimaru addressed his ex-student warmly, making everybody shudder at the pitch of his voice. Said subject shouted back to Orochimaru, cursing him " F*ck you, snake bastard, today I'll scatter your body for every mistake you've made to me. Get ready, Orochimaru. " Anko start making handseals, and called her Jutsu ( I never understand how they called the jutsu while using their mouth to blow the fire ) : " Fire Release: Grand Fireball! " while readying a kunai down her sleeve. Unknown to her, Orochimaru already read her tactic. Shunshined away, he appeared behind Anko and lash out his grossly long tongue, and lick Anko's neck, making her shudder from the wet contact. When Anko distracted by the grossing action of Orochimaru, it gave time for Orochimaru to finish his job. He stab the kunoichi on the stomach, and then throw her away to the genin group. Seeing their supposed- to-be saver defeated easily, the hope diminished greatly. And so, multiplying Orochimaru's excitement. " Ah, it's all you got, Anko chan? You disappoint me, after all this year the only thing you can learn is how to summon snake? I was right to throw you away, or maybe you'll hinder my movement". Angered by the taunting and the pain in her wound, something in her neck glowed slightly. She crouched down and clutched her neck, screaming in agonizing pain. A tattoo- like painting crawled toward her face, making her scream more. Seeing this, Orochimaru smirked and taunt her more " Look like you can't control the power I gave you, Anko- chan. Don't fight it, just let it consume you, it'll make you powerful. Come on, try it" Believing his word has crumble her, he thrive forward to finish the whole ordeal. " Well, it's bit fun I got here. Now, if you please I would like to finish the game". Slowly, he readying his word before suddenly a chakra blast wah over the area. All person look at the source being Sasuke, black and purple chakra swirling around his body viciously.

" Sasuke- kun! Are you alright? " Sakura screech again, the pressure from the malicious chakra around Sasuke can't defeat her blind love toward the boy. Sasuke start talking, his voice mixed with grunting making him became scarier than before. " Sakura, who did that to you? " he say while pointing to Sakura's bruise around her miniscule body. Sasuke's voice make Sakura shaking, answering Sauke's question with stuttering word. " I- it's okay Sasuke- kun, it's nothing. I- I just fall down because of some roots, that's all" hoping Sasuke would just let go and changed normal again. However, Sasuke getting a powerful feeling inside of him want more and more. ' This power… with this I can defeat Itachi, I'm sure about it' he thinks with only bit of logical thinking, and seeing around looking at his wounded teammates and fellow genin, and a weird feminime looking man, who defeat him easily before. Still, some of his tactical thinking still work, and made a conclusion. " You. You attacked us before, I'll make sure you didn't came out from this forest alive" he made a threat toward the Sannin, who laughed at the cockiness of the young shinobi.

" What an attitude you have there, Sasuke- kun. Ku ku ku ku, very well. What can you do to me, after all? Try Sasuke- kun, try" Orochimaru taunted the boy, want to see the fruit of his invention soon enough. Sasuke growled, and leaped with great speed, even faster than Anko did before, making the Kunoichi flinch, how the Cursed Seal altered one's power greatly. However, as one of the first generation to use the seal, she understand the technique's toll to the body. Eating the user's persona, changing stamina into spontaneous burst of chakra. Trying to wake the the young shinobi from his daydream, she shouted " Gaki, that's not power your getting. That would eat your body away. Stop using it, there's another way to became stronger" only to flinched again seeing the young boy's sneering gaze toward her. Shocking answer is what she get. " It's none of your business, I would take care of my own body. As long as I can get stronger, I'll do whatever it take" Sasuke shunshined behind Orochimaru, trying to stab him with the kunai in his hand. Surprisingly, he succeeded. Orochimaru gurgled out some blood, before smirking " not enough Sasuke- kun" and dissolved into mud. " Tch, annoying technique. Soon, I'll finish you" said Sasuke, before channeling chakra to his eye, and his Sharingan ablaze. Seeing movement from his right side, he calculated the timing, regret the decision soon enough after a big moving object hit him, appeared to be a mid- size snake summon, Orochimaru riding on top of it. Before hitting the tree though, Sasuke performed a somersault and land on the tree graciously, still calculating the enemy in front of him. Starting a sequence of hand seals, he called his jutsu; " Fire Release: Grand Fireball! " and fire burst out from his mouth, enchanced by the Curse Seal's power, making the Fireball more powerful and leave smoldering earth where it make its way to Orochimaru. The heat around the vicinity risen up, the genin team sweating from the high pressure heat source coming their way, because Orochimaru happen to stand behind them.

Smirked, Orochimaru leaped out of the Fireball's way, which at the moment has released fully from Sasuke's mouth, stomping everything in it's way. The Fireball shot forward closer to the group, whose at the time trying to think a way to save everybody. The Fireball burned Orochimaru's snakeling, who doesn't have enough time to avoid the massive jutsu, burned to a crisp like a over- cooked fish. Jumped out of the way, Orochimaru leaped to a branch, don't want to miss the coming show. Soon, the young Shinobi mind would break, killing enemies effortlessly is one thing, but killing fellow comrades is way out of the road for young genin. And that's when Orochimaru will take his role, and " shape " the young Uchiha to his will. His perfect planning disrupted however, because one Anko get in the way, trying to dissipate the oncoming threat. " Earth Release: Earth Wall! ". The huge fireball hit the earth wall, Anko struggling to keep the wall intact, but to no avail since the Jutsu took a lot of chakra. Soon the wall crumble, but the Fireball has dissipated only slightly. Using a lot of chakra, for a moment Sasuke's consciousness return, shocked seeing his huge Fireball. On one side, he patted himself on the back for making such grand jutsu, on the other side cursing himself for not noticing the direction of the Fireball. On a last ditch effort, he shunshined before the group and launched another Grand Fireball, hoping the Jutsu would cancel one another. To his disappointment, he can only make a decent Fireball, who struck the bigger Fireball with loud banging sound, making him and the other thrashed all around the brand- new- field on the forest floor.

Nothing happened for a while, only snap of the crisped tree and licking fire around. Then, a chuckle can be heard. Orochimaru stood there, certainly amused ny his " Experiment " object, still showing emotion even under the effect of the cursed seal. " Good, Sasuke- kun. But you could just let them die here. The one doing business is me and you." Orochimaru readying to attack, Sasuke took a kunai from his pocket and throw it to the tree, hoping his half- assed throw will hit the enemy.. He missed, and the kunai lodged into the tree. Orochimaru chuckled again; " Sasuke- kun, you disappoint me. How can you kill Itachi when you can't even throw a kunai properly? " before stopped, hearing a hissing sound and look below, Sasuke didn't missed the kunai, in fact a exploding tag is tied to the end of the kunai. Jumpng just on time, Orochimaru feel annoyed by Sasuke's ' subordination ' became more annoyed seeing Sasuke's smirk but realizing it's too late when something hit his belly, appeared to be Anko's snake. He grunted, and leaped away once again away from the group. He frowned, just how dare some low genin attacking him ,a Sannin nonetheless?. He start jutsu sequence, and blow the group with " Wind Release: Great Breakthrough". Unluckily for the team, an annoyed traitor sannin isn't one to fight with. Orochimaru beat the crap out the group, lastly he kicked Anko, pushing the air out from her chest. She passed out at once, leaving the scared genin aside.

Phasing to his final action, Orochimaru prepared the Kusanagi, pointed the tip of the sword toward the group, and channeled some chakra to the sword. The sword glowed again, and rapidly retracted toward the group, forming a long line in the wake. The group, losing Sasuke and Anko as the main power, can't do anything to stop the exaggerating power that is Orochimaru.

Feeling the end is close, they close their eye in unison. The end didn't came though, disturbed by a loud sound of metal clashed against each other. And gushing wind flow in the area. Opening their eyes slowly, gaped with what they see in front of them. The Kusanage has stopped moving forward, something in its path. The object seem quite large, after the dust cleared a sword can be seen. It have a unique shape, like S shape with broad near the hilt, curved smaller in the middle and became broad again curving the tip. The hilt is rugged, with coating seem like gold. Unknown rune dance around from the hilt toward the tip, making the sword look unearthly. It lodged into the solid earth, and onmoving when the Kusanagi hit it head- on. Orochimaru being the indestructible sword wielder, gone wide- eyed seeing the grand sword.

He stopped his chakra channeling to the sword, feeling the powerful tug from the unknown sword. He recognized that kind of sword, one Hoshigaki Kisame from the Hidden Mist Village is wielding one called Samehada. It absorb chakra immensely, making someone who have a little chakra reserve would be dead upon touching it, because of the chakra exhaustion. His logical mind thinks again, where did the sword came from? And then he caught a large chakra sources from top above the forest. Not wanting any unneeded attention, he retracted the Kusanagi again, crashing the twig and branch on the way. However, once again the Kusanagi stopped when loud crashing happen again. Making stern face, Orochimaru summon his snake near the target, and soon leaf and broken limb of snake fall down from above, followed by barrage of kunai. Orochimaru sidestepped, didn't overexert himself to do unneeded move. That's when the attacker jump in front of him , only Orochimaru's experienced instinct that saved him at the time from the superbly sharp object slashed on his neck direction. Jumping backwards, Orochimaru than caught a glimpse at his attacker, and he recognize the face almost instantly.

" Well, look who it is. It's the Jinchuriiki boy. What are you doing here, Naruto- kun? Ku ku ku ku, I didn't see your name in the exam list, surely I heard you've not been in the village for a while now" said Orochimaru, while looking toward the new player in the field, none other than Uzumaki Naruto. Naruto has undergone a change, his whole appearance indicating an assassin's suit, with all black clothes. He wear a side- face protector ( Like Yamato uses ) and his old, blue orb now dead, changed with a dull blue with a hint of black. His blonde hair grew longer, and now he looks exactly right a mini- yondaime, only a few inch difference. He use black shirt inside black jounin vest, and black baggy pants with pocket here and there. The sleeve is cut loose, showing his rippled arm and biceps. Two bracers latched to his hand, some mechanism can be seen outside. He strapped a seemingly full backpack on his back, and finally a sword on his hand, longer than a ninjato yet shorter than a tachi. The sharp glint coming from the sword promising death. Though he's not a master swordman, Orochimaru know what katana Naruto held right now. Known famously as the Muramasa, a cursed sword that demand blood every time it's wielded. Asking with curiosity, Orochimaru asked " Nice sword you have there, Naruto- kun. I wonder how a kid like you can get your hand on that" and make a strategy on the spot, seeing the boy's eye toward the sword there is no mistake the young Shinobi is proficient with sword.

" This one? I got it from an old friend of mine, as paying for a job I've done from 's actually pretty good, I can-" Naruto instantly stopped his babbling about his sword, evading a retracted Kusanagi once again. Looking sternly at Orochimaru, he says " You're slick, cunning, yet strong. I wonder what's someone as your caliber doing here" once again Naruto start babbling, when suddenly he clap his hand " Ah, now I remember" making a dull look, took something from his bag, making Orochimaru tensed for a second before seeing at Naruto took from his bag. It's a special book, published by every village in the Elemental Nation known as Bingo Book. " Orochimaru The Snake, no surname, S- class missing nin, 168 million ryo, speciality: Snake summon, poison, b- rank swordman, Sannin class Shinobi together with Tsunade The Slug and Jiraiya The Toad" said Naruto, ' spilling' some of the book's content to everyone. At the time, Sasuke is still unconscious, but Anko has regained hers bit by bit. Slowly getting up, she sees two major character in the village. One traitor, Orochimaru which she has known long before, and the Demon gaki she often sees a few years ago, due to his pranks around the village. Suddenly remembering something, she shouted " Hey! You're the one who ran from the Village few years ago! You're on the wanted poster, gaki! " suddenly backed up because the ' gaki's ' gaze toward her.

" Hmm, a jounin, if I remember correctly she's your ex-student, isn't she Orochimaru san? " Naruto asked nonchalantly, receiving a forward answer from Orochimaru, though he's not surprised by the answer " That's right, she's my EX- student. However, she no longer have a use, so I throw her. You're pretty good, though. Would you like to be my student, Naruto- kun? " Orochimaru answered with same tone, thinking he should make use of the situation. Naruto's answer, however, surprised him. " No thank you, I already got a teacher. He's better than you too, nobody knows what you do to your student in your lab…" Naruto answered while looking to the sky, and then he shuddered, pissing Orochimaru off because the implication of his word. Taking enough of the boy's attitude, he start a jutsu, and pointed his mouth toward naruto, and said " Wind Release : Great Breakthrough!". One would think, why does a man of Orochimaru's class using the same jutsu over and over? The answer is simple. While he does know lots of jutsu, using as little as you can will make your opponent underestimated you. Unluckily, even when Naruto is strong, all he get to fight inside the forest is beast animal, and sometimes thugs on place he wandering into. He must keep low on radar, so he tries as best as he can to not fight shinobis, especially from Konoha.

Orochimaru, however only seeing Naruto's fight for the first time thinking that Naruto is accustomed to Shinobi- style fighting, and so use another tactic, one use to fight normal man, to avoid losing in the Shinobi fight. Both player fall into others trick, they start attacking. Naruto start with couple of kicking, which blocked easily by Orochimaru, who sidestepped and slash his Sword toward Naruto's neck. Naruto parry the strike, his Muramasa clashed with the Kusanagi, the later proved to be weaker, unseen scratch formed on Muramasa's side. Naruto jumped back, not taking a risk. He channeled some chakra, and Muramasa poofed, with that Naruto raise his right hand, and Naruto's idle sword on the side of the fight snapped from the ground and fly toward Naruto, who catch the sword effortlessly and throw it tip- forward, forcing Orochimaru to evade the mass steel coming towards him. Orochimaru isn't a master swordsman however, didn't expect the sword swing back toward Orochimaru, like some unseen power controlling it. Loud " Thump " can be heard, and Orochimaru's left hand fall off to the ground. He grunted, not showing his inner scream of agony, after all Kabuto can fix it later, he thinks.

" Smart " Naruto says, calling the sword back and grab the hilt effortlessly, swinging the sword in upward slash, forming a gust of gale winds at the beginning, and a big wave of blue chakra at Orochimaru. Stunned by seeing the new jutsu, Orochimaru pondering for a moment, maybe he shouldn't kill Naruto yet, his body can be a heck of experiment subject later. Suddenly Orochimaru cackling maniacally, before said " Naruto- kun, it's a pleasure to have a fight with such dedicated swordsman as you, however as seen I don't have much time, so I'll finish the deal now, allright? " and make a gross sound, when later start puking something from inside it's mouth, a big white snake with sturdy- looking scale. The whole snake's body covered in some transparent slime, making every person looking at it would puke at any moment. Naruto, knowing what situation he's in, prepare himself for the worst. The form Orochimaru Is in now, known as the White Snake, is the one form Orochimaru use when he's taking over others body. " Tch, finally getting serious, aren't we old timers? " Naruto said, secretly nicking his finger with the sword's edge, making his blood washed over the sword's side and the rune flashed for a second, and then goes back to normal. The sword though, make a humming noise as wind can be seen- actually seen around the sword, making Orochimaru flinched thinking about the sword's abilities.

Don't want to waste anymore time, Orochimaru leaped and slashed the sword diagonally, but Naruto with one hand slashed back, making impact that Orochimaru didn't expect. The sword once again do something weird, when Naruto swings it toward Orochimaru, suddenly the rune flashed and the sword's rotation became quicker and throw Orochimaru unbalanced, hitting and destroying few trees on the go. Finishing his handy work, once again Naruto swing his sword.

That's the end of Chapter II, I don't really knowing where the story would go in the future. I'm having a bit of writers block, so I'll ask my hand for further instruction.

Well, see you again, Ja ne.


End file.
